True Love's Talk
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de firebugsandlightningflies] Attention spoilers 5x18 ! OS qui suit directement la scène du baiser entre Dorothy et Ruby. Une fanfiction Kansas Wolf.
**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Nouvelle traduction. Aujourd'hui, on vous propose un OS sur le couple Dorothy/Ruby pour changer un peu du SwanQueen. On espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**

 _ **Thanks to for firebugsandlightningflies allowing us to translate her fanfiction.**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à firebugsandlightningflies. Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Bonne lecture, et désolées s'il reste quelques fautes :/**

* * *

La gaieté enveloppait le pays merveilleux d'Oz. L'histoire du baiser d'amour véritable avait voyagé d'oreille à oreille. Tous les singes du pays voulaient rencontrer la fille qui aimait suffisamment leur Dorothy pour la tirer d'un sommeil éternel. Le peuple ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de voir que leur héroïne s'était réveillée, mais Dorothy Gale n'avait qu'une chose en tête -l'Amour, et pas n'importe lequel, le Véritable Amour.

Mais bien trop de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Rien dans sa vie n'avait été simple, et rien ne lui avait jamais parut si réel. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? D'être le Véritable Amour de quelqu'un.

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Dorothy n'était même pas sûre de savoir s'il existait vraiment. Tante Em et Oncle Henry s'aimaient, ils étaient mariés et avaient un enfant, mais s'aimaient-ils avec autant d'intensité ? A cet instant, Dorothy Gale fut certaine que ce n'était pas le cas. Personne n'avait jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais personne aussi profondément qu'elle aimait cette fille loup.

 **« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut partir d'ici Kansas ? »** Murmura Ruby à son oreille.

 **« Tu lis dans mes pensées. »** Rigola Dorothy en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser rapidement.

C'est en silence qu'elles rejoignirent la cabane de Dorothy. Ruby ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au lieu de ça, elle apprécia le son inhabituel du cœur nerveux de Dorothy. Il battait presque aussi vite que le sien.

 **« Bien, nous y sommes. »** Dorothy ouvrit la porte, exposant ainsi l'intérieur de sa petite demeure. **« Ce n'est pas grand chose mais Tante Em m'a toujours dit qu'on ne sent jamais mieux- »**

 **« Que chez soi. »** Termina Ruby en souriant. **« C'est charmant. J'ai habité dans des endroits plus petits encore. »**

 **« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul lit. »** Elle se raidit tout en observant le petit lit. **« Si ça te gène, je peux dormir par terre avec lui. »** Continua-t-elle en montrant d'un geste de la main son chien qui était déjà allongé en boule sur le sol.

 **« Tu préfère câliner Toto plutôt que moi ? »** La taquina Ruby.

 **« Non, non ce n'est pas ça du tout. »** Répondit rapidement Dorothy. **« C'est juste que... »** Elle se tût quand elle remarqua le petit sourire en coin de Ruby. **« Tu te moque de moi n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Juste un peu. »** Elle rigola légèrement avant de pousser Dorothy à s'asseoir sur le lit. **« Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi sérieuse ? »**

 **« A Oz, tu le dois, sinon tu pourrais tomber dans le piège d'une sorcière. »** Dorothy semblait être entrée dans une légère transe alors qu'elle fixait les yeux verts de Ruby. **« Tu es tellement belle. »**

 **« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »** Ruby cligna des yeux avant de réduire la distance entre leurs lèvres. **« Tu veux rester à Oz pour toujours ? »**

 **« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. »** Répondit Dorothy, prise au dépourvu par cette question.

 **« Parce que j'aimerais retourner à Storybrooke un jour. »** Continua Ruby. **« Bientôt j'espère. Granny me manque terriblement. »**

 **« Tout ce que tu veux. »** Répondit Dorothy en prenant la main de Ruby dans la sienne et de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

 **« Est-ce que tu ronfles ? »** Demanda Ruby. **« J'imagine que je le saurais tôt ou tard, mais si je dois passer le reste de ma vie avec une ronfleuse, un petit avertissement ne serait pas de refus. »**

Dorothy réalisa alors que toutes les questions qu'elle se posait étaient les même que celles de Ruby. **« Je ne sais pas. Personne n'est resté assez longtemps pour me le dire. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'on est obligées de se marier ? Ou de faire une union civile ? Est-ce que ça existe ici ? »** Ruby pouvait s'entendre tenir des propos incohérents mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter. **« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu serais d'accord ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était quelque chose que les gens amoureux devaient faire mais ce n'est pas comme ça à Storybrooke. »**

 **« Je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à me marier. »** Soupira Dorothy **« Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir être aimée non plus, jusqu'à ce que mon Véritable Amour brise la malédiction.»**

 **« Tu es … »** Ruby embrassa Dorothy. **« Vraiment, vraiment aimée. J'ai d'autres questions... »**

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Dorothy sur les siennes. Leurs baisers, d'abord chastes et doux, évoluèrent rapidement en quelque chose de fiévreux qui fit brûler le cœur de la louve. Ruby releva légèrement sa robe pour s'installer sur les genoux de Dorothy. Les lèvres de Dorothy rencontrèrent sa nuque pour ensuite descendre sur son décolleté. Elle lâcha un gémissement quand elle sentit les légère pressions et morsures.

Dorothy inversa leurs positions et allongea Ruby sur le dos. **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** La jeune femme acquiesça et passa lentement ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'attirant vers elle pour approfondir le baiser. Ruby eut le souffle coupé lorsque Dorothy commença à taquiner sa lèvre supérieure avec sa langue.

 **« Comment es-tu devenue si douée ? »** Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle tout en se reculant.

 **« Uh. »** Dorothy se redressa et se recula à son tour. **« La pratique ? »**

 **« Oh. »**

 **« Je veux dire. »** Bégaya Dorothy quand elle sentit Ruby la repousser. « **Pas de pratique intensive. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amants. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi aujourd'hui. Je dirais que j'ai eu environ ... »**

 **« Tout va bien. »** Tenta de l'interrompre Ruby. **« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me donnes un nombre exact. »**

 **« Treize. »**

 **« Treize ? »** Grimaça Ruby.

 **« Je ne les ai rencontrés qu'une seule fois. »** Tenta de se justifier la jeune femme. **« Ça n'a jamais duré. Sûrement qu'avec tes exploits héroïques, tu as du avoir ton lot de... »** Dorothy se racla la gorge. **« Gratitude. »**

 **« Non jamais. »** Répondit rapidement Ruby. Elle pointa un seul doigt en l'air, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Dorothy s'écarquillèrent de surprise. **« Juste Peter. »** Précisa Ruby.

 **« Pas même avec Mulan ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Mais vous deux -seules pendant tout ce temps dans les bois. »** Dorothy secoua la tête. **« Sérieusement, jamais ? »**

 **« Elle est très amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »**

 **« Avec Snow White alors ? »**

 **« A certains moments j'ai pensé que ça arriverait. »** Rigola Ruby. **« On a dormi dans le même lit une fois mais rien ne s'est passé. Le Véritable Amour la trouvée peu de temps après moi. »**

 **« Et dans la modeste ville de Storybrooke ? »** Sourit malicieusement Dorothy. **« De la manière dont Snow t'a décrite, tu as sûrement du avoir quelques prétendants. »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Ruby. **« Mais aucun qui ne m'intéressait. Ou du moins, aucun qui était célibataire. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Que je ne sois pas aussi expérimentée que toi ? »**

 **« Pas le moins du monde. »** Dorothy posa sa main sur la joue de Ruby et caressa doucement sa lèvre avec son pouce. **« Je ne te connais pas beaucoup et je n'ai certainement pas toutes les réponses à tes questions. Mais je sais que personne ne m'a jamais fait me sentir comme ça. Avant toi, j'attendais seulement que ma vie commence. »**

 **« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »** Ruby embrassa le pouce de Dorothy. **« Tu vas être heureuse de savoir que j'apprends vite. »** Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de l'allonger sur le dos.

 **« Et tes questions ? »** Sourit Dorothy.

 **« Quelles questions ? »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Alors ? Est-ce que cette petite histoire vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça et on se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction :3 Gros bisous !**


End file.
